


Vøicemails

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff with a Sad Ending, Getting Together, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sappy, Snippets, Song Inspired, Why Did I Write This?, brief other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tooru OikawaMay 2nd, 2013 at 3:09 AM“It’s late. I miss you. Ah, what am I saying? Shit, how do I delete a voicemail?”A series of voicemails Hinata has saved on his phone.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 45
Kudos: 85
Collections: Anonymous





	Vøicemails

(XXX)-068-4156

December 17th, 2012 at 1:09 PM

“Yo, remember me? We met earlier and don’t ask how I got your number, it’s a secret~ Long story short, I have my ways--” 

The sound cut off midway as it sounded like something hit the person on the phone. “Just say you asked around for it and call it day,” is faintly heard in the background.

“Ow! Iwa-chan that hurt. Wait fuck--” 

The sound of the phone fumbling around until it ultimately cut off into static. 

🕪✆🅧 

(XXX)-092-9768

December 17th, 2012 at 3:15 PM

“Fuck my phone dropped out of my hands and that somehow sent it into shock and whatever it’s restarting. I totally blame Iwa-chan and his stupid strength. But I’ve returned, on my home phone. Hm. What was I saying back there before I was interrupted? 

“Ah yes, this is Oikawa if you couldn’t tell already. It’s pretty clear I bet. Now you have been blessed by my contacts. Call me~”

🕪✆🅧 

Grand King??

December 28th, 2012 at 1:18 PM

“Hey, hi, how’s it going? Um, I kind of expected you to pick up after the past few weeks. But hey, I mean one missed call amongst like five others doesn’t mean much. I guess that would mean your track record of picking up is pretty good actually.

“Just was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend? If you can come over, I wanted to show you this little cafe I found. They make great latte art. Let me know!” 

🕪✆🅧 

Grand King??

January 1st, 2013 at 12:00 PM

“Happy New Years! How are you not answering a call on New Years? Haha, I’m kidding. Hope you’re having fun with your team or something. Heading to a shrine? Or planning to I guess. Pity we can’t go together but it is what it is.”

The cackling of fireworks in the background. 

“Anyway, if you’re busy, I wish you the best of luck this year. If you’re asleep, well, good night, sweet dreams. Talk to you soon.”

🕪✆🅧 

Grand King??

February 6th, 2013 at 5:32 PM

“So do you remember my nephew? Well even if you don’t, whatever he’s not important. Don’t take that out of context I mean it’s not really that essential to what I’m about to ask you, not that, you know? Words are hard. Clearly.

“Well, he saw your freaky jump from some video I guess and wanted to see that in real life. Mind coming by and just playing around with him? 

“I’d appreciate-- I mean this is his request, yeah he’d appreciate it and um I guess me too.”

🕪✆🅧 

Grand King??

February 12th, 2013 at 8:36 PM

“My nephew said he had fun with you last time and turns out he’s interested in Karasuno. My parents told me to bring him over to check out the school sometime this week. 

“Want to be our tour guide? I’m sure he loves you and would love to spend time with you. And I’ll be tagging along so don’t sweat it. Yeah, call me back and I’ll text you when we’re coming over. See you soon.”

🕪✆🅧 

Grand King??

March 17th, 2013 at 3:06 AM

“The stars are pretty tonight, don’t you think? You know what else is beautiful?”

Where there was supposed to be a punchline was instead the sickening crack of a phone and wails of “Fuck, I did not just drop my phone off the balcony.”

It was fair to assume, he totally did.

🕪✆🅧 

Grand King??

April 9th, 2013 at 12:31 PM

“Hinata. That sounded too serious, let me try again. Hina-chan. Ooh I like that, you have a new nickname now. So Hina-chan, want to hang out this weekend? 

“Got these tickets for the aquarium and no one from the team has time. I’m not saying you’re a back up, oh no in fact you were a top choice, but I was just worried you were busy with exams and all. I’m rambling right? That tends to happen when I’m not talking to anyone and just a recording device I guess. Just let me know, text me or something.”

🕪✆🅧 

Grand King??

April 26th, 2013 at 7:31 AM 

“We’re coming for you. And we’re going to win. We’ll beat Karasuno so bad you’d wish you never got the chance to face us.”

“Stop being such a dramatic ass,” someone else commented. Someone in Seijoh’s team, though it was hard for him to tell who anymore. The voices were all a blur to him, a memory of the distant past.

🕪✆🅧 

Grand King??

April 30th, 2013 at 2:56 AM

“Can I tell you something? Like personal.

“I know you won’t pick up this late, but thank you for being my friend. I guess I thought it would be easier to say it to a blank screen than to someone else. Even though I ramble at the screen. Yeah, but there is some comfort in the silence. In now knowing how’d you’d reply. 

“Even if we are enemies on the court and you think of me like some king. I’m not, I’m just a regular boy who wants more than he can have. Selfish right?

“But this is enough. This is beautiful.”

🕪✆🅧 

Tooru Oikawa

May 2nd, 2013 at 3:09 AM

“It’s late. I miss you. Ah, the fuck am I saying? Shit, Iwa-chan how do I delete a voicemail? No like right now! Hajime Iwaizumi?! Help?!”

🕪✆🅧 

Tooru Oikawa

May 18th, 2016 at 12:02 PM

“Is your phone always on ‘do not disturb’ or something?” A heavy sigh resonates over the phone. “How come my calls never go through. Hina-chan, don’t ignore me. Hmph. I’ll get so bored and what am I ever going to do? Take responsibility for my boredom haha.”

The line falls silent and it would seem as if the caller forgot to hang up for a few minutes until a small voice whispers, “I wish you’d call back.”

🕪✆🅧 

Tooru Oikawa

May 23rd, 2013 at 6:54 PM

“It’s not a prank call if it’s a voicemail?” A voice began screaming into the phone against the low thrum of music in the background.

“Your point being, Makki?”

“My point is that it’ll be more fun if someone picked up and we like waxed poetry over the line. Or like you know the automatic register voices, _please place your bags to the left--_ oh fuck gotta run.”

“Oi you assholes, hand that over,” Oikawa yelped, his voice coming closer and closer. “Ignore that, that’s Mattsun and Makki being assholes. I hate it here.”

“But you have him on speed dial--”

“Shut up! I’ll strangle you.”

“Ooh, kinky~”

🕪✆🅧 

Tooru Oikawa

May 29th, 2013 at 5:32 PM

“My teammates are so mean. They’re bullies. Bullies like in caps lock, you hear me? Iwa-chan keeps kicking me down the stairs. Mattsun and Makki keep teasing me and calling me emotionally constipated. I’m so not emotionally constipated. That’s, just no way.”

A faint hmph sound. 

“And then like you’d think the rest of the team is nicer, but they’re _not_ like, Mad Dog-chan keeps growling at me and I suppose that’s normal but still. And the rest of them are just teasing me and I’m trying my best. You believe in me right?

“Right?

“You’d have faith in my skills as a person and a setter right? I know I can’t get everyone to love me, but I just wish that you-- never mind. My mouth is working faster than my brain haha I guess that’s a sign I should pause this recording and I don’t know, sleep?

“Ugh, but it’s not late, and I have to study. Oh the crisis. I felt that so hard. I could also hypothetically stay up and play games. But then be exhausted tomorrow and my teammates will bully me on that again and it never ends ugh. 

“Can’t wait to graduate.”

🕪✆🅧 

Tooru Oikawa

June 1st, 2013 at 11:49 PM

“Ahhhhh.” Followed by more screams of possibly anguish. 

“Why is the graduation process so complicated? Who decided to make it so complicated? Whose idea was it for real? Just a few more days and then I’m free. No more of this. Learning? Who’s that? That’s funny.”

🕪✆🅧 

Tooru Oikawa

July 21st, 2013 at 2:39 PM

“I didn’t mean to press voicemail this time for real. I was just going to call you for a quick opinion on which noodle brand you recommended last time because I’m at the grocery market but seeing as I did press the button, here I am, staring up and down the noodle shelves like some maniac.

“Well at least by being on my phone I look like I’m asking for something. Or maybe I look more insane. Whatever, I’ll grab whatever, talk to you later.”

🕪✆🅧

Tooru Oikawa

August 11th, 2013 at 4:32 AM

“It’s late again. I guess I have a bad habit of calling super late, but I’m leaving Japan. My plane is arriving now. Guess I just wanted to let you know.

“Sorry we can’t hang out one more time before I go.”

🕪✆🅧 

Tooru Oikawa

March 19th, 2014 at 6:39 AM

“How’s everything? The team? It’s been a while since I’ve called, I can’t help but feel we’ve drifted. It’s alright, I understand. Time zones and all make this complicated.

“But it’s fine, we still have these voicemails and our messages.

“That’s enough isn’t it?”

🕪✆🅧 

Tooru Oikawa

June 21, 2014 at 12:00 AM

“Happy Birthday! Wow my cute little kohai is growing up so fast, I might just cry. Remember when you were just a little shortie pie? Oh wait, you still are. 

"I’m kidding. Haha. Or am I?

"Ooh, so much mystery surrounding me, how spooky. Enjoy your birthday, hope you have a great celebration with your team.”

🕪✆🅧

Tooru Oikawa

June 3rd, 2015 at 5:36 PM

“Happy graduation to you. I set this in my calendar specifically so I could remember. I mean, how could I miss my precious kouhai’s graduation? Where are you planning to go after high school, maybe a university?

“Well either way, I hope you have fun. Keep flying.”

🕪✆🅧 

Tooru Oikawa

July 13th, 2016 at 2:36 AM

“So when were you planning to tell me you joined me on the other side of the world or was I supposed to find out by casually scrolling through the streets and thinking I caught a glimpse of iconic orange hair and then asked around to hear about a Ninja Shouyou?

“I thought we were friends. Friends with like a capital F. Oh, that didn’t sound right. Whatever. My point was we should meet up. 

“Heard you’re a beach volleyball pro player now. Meet at the beach then? Let’s have a go at it, like the old times. Let me set to you.”

🕪✆🅧 

Tooru Oikawa

July 16th, 2016 at 1:53 AM

“That was fun! It’s so good to see you again like in person? To get to actually have something tangible to hold. Makes me think of all those years back. It’s been what, two three years? Time really flew by.

“I’m just calling because I’m still so adrenaline filled from today. Catching up was probably the best thing that’s happened to me this year. Can’t sleep because of the thrill, but you’re probably passed out on your bed.” A chuckle.

“Good night then, Hina-chan.”

🕪✆🅧 

Tooru Oikawa

July 24th, 2016 at 11:13 AM

“Noon, meet me in the normal area. And god damn it, we had like ten straight days of you picking up the calls and us meeting. You broke that streak boohoo.

“See you soon!”

🕪✆🅧 

Tooru Oikawa

June 30th, 2016 at 8:24 PM

“Hell don’t ghost me just because of dinner! I meant what I said but I didn’t expect you to sneak out the window like that. Geez, how small do you have to be to fit through a restaurant bathroom window?

“Call me back, please I’m trying to find you? No one said finding a ginger in the streets would be this hard.” Heavy breathing resounds over the phone alongside the sound of running feet along the pavement. “C’mon, I literally drove us here. How are you going to get back to your apartment like this?

“Wait is that you? Fuck wait here.”

🕪✆🅧

Tooru Oikawa

June 30th, 2016 at 9:30 PM

“Well that was one awkwardly silent car ride. 

“We need to talk about earlier. God, please don't run away again. I meant what I said. My confession I mean. Ugh, this is so embarrassing. Call me back as soon as you can.”

🕪✆🅧 

Tooru Oikawa

June 30th, 2016 at 11:22 PM

“Hina-chan, c’mon. I’ll cry for real. 

“And I’ll post it all over social media and the whole world will know that I’m heartbroken. I thought we just had so much fun together and ugh I don’t know anymore. Was it just me? No it couldn’t have been right?

“I’m not _that_ dense.”

🕪✆🅧 

Tooru <3

June 31st, 2016 at 12:15 AM

“Please don't be joking with me. Oh my god, did you mean your text. Call back, don’t just text me. I want to hear you say it. Do you really like me back?

“I’m crying for real, but maybe out of happiness.

“I like you so much, I’m so glad.

“So many years, staring at your back and now here we are.”

Sniffs are heard from over the phone as the beep of the voicemails echoes in the dark.

🕪✆🅧 

Tooru <3

June 31st, 2016 at 1:15 AM

“I must be the luckiest man alive. Want to know something funny? This year, when I went to the shrine, I received ‘great luck.’ Guess the gods are really looking out for us.

“Guess that means we were meant to be.”

A fond snort, “I hated that punchline too, don’t worry.”

🕪✆🅧 

Tooru <3

August 6th, 2016 at 3:45 PM

“Date night on the pier? I’ll bring the food and blankets.” 

🕪✆🅧 

Tooru <3

August 17th, 2016 at 7:49 PM

“Have a safe flight back. Let me know when you land. And let me know how you’re doing back in Japan. Tell me which team you sign with, I’m sure plenty of them will be after you. And I’m sure you’ll meet plenty of great players.

“But they’ll never have you, because you’re mine.

“I’ll never get tired of saying that. You’re mine, we’re in love, we are a thing. If you had told me years ago that I’d be dating _the_ Hinata Shouyou I would’ve laughed at you. You were always soaring past where I could reach, but now, even if you are flying across the world again, I know you belong in my heart.

“I love you.” 

🕪✆🅧 

Tooru <3

December 24th, 2016 at 11:56 AM

“Seems like you’re having fun with your new team. 

“You can’t see through the phone but I’m smiling softly at your social media pictures. Shock the world, bring Japan up to par so when I come back, I will be able to have a worthy battle for the title. I believe you.

“Can’t wait to be on opposite sides of the court again.

“When that happens, promise me to give me your best. Promise to give it your all. Because that’s what made me fall for you in the first place.”

🕪✆🅧 

Tooru <3

January 10th, 2017 at 12:06 AM

A yawn. “I’m calling before I sleep tonight because I miss you. Now I can say that all the time because I do and there’s no one stopping me.

“You know, I look at my wallpaper all the time, it’s the picture of us at the beach, the day we watched the sunset and I said it reminded me of you. Everyday, I try to catch the sunset because it still does bring back memories. Just like the sun, you will rise and fall, but you will never go away, you stay.

“I want to stay with you forever.”

🕪✆🅧 

Tooru <3

February 2nd, 2017 at 2:47 AM 

“Late night talk show with your one and only Tooru. Let’s see, what’s on my mind tonight? Choice A: Hinata. Choice B: Shouyou. Choice C: Ninja Shouyou D: All of the above. Do you have your final answer locked in? 

“Hurray you’re correct, it is D: All of the above.

“Now take that for sappy content.”

🕪✆🅧 

Tooru <3

February 23rd, 2017 at 10:22 PM

“Hey guess who’s coming back to Japan? I’m in the off-season and have time on my hands. I better pay my parents and friends a visit, but I’m going to see you first. On my way to the flight. I’ll see you there, alright? 

“Come pick me up. I’ll call you when I land.”

🕪✆🅧 

“Dumbass, what are you staring off into space for?”

Kageyama jogged over, stealing an earbud from Hinata’s ear and falling silent as he recognized the voice. With a heavy sigh, he turned off Hinata’s phone. “It’s been years, what are you doing? Why are you still listening to these messages?”

“I don’t know.”

“Look, we all miss him, that asshole.” Kageyama scoffed, yet it didn’t hold his usual bluntness. It was shaky, watery if that would explain it.

“He never called back,” Hinata’s mouth quivered, clutching his hand into the red of the Japan national team’s uniform. “He promised. I promised him to give it my all. To see him again. But, the plane never landed.” 

“Hinata. You know--”

“Nevermind, it’s nothing. I know it’s not my fault. I just, nothing.” He crumpled his earbuds into a ball, crushing the lingering thoughts in his mind, pretending like he didn’t listen to those messages sporadically. Like it wasn't the last tether that held him to sanity.

Yet it also hurt. It hurt so much to curl up in bed every night and pretend those recordings were whispering gentle lines in his ear as warm arms wrapped around his waist. How pathetic he must’ve looked. Clinging on to nothing.

He set his phone gently into his locker, making sure to pull up a smile that he knew could fool everyone. Everyone but himself. Everyone that was alive and on that court. Oikawa would’ve been able to tell his fake from real smiles. He knew it.

“Let’s go.”

It was maddening. He knew he should let go, but every time he received a new voicemail, he would delete them. 

They weren’t from the person he wanted to hear the most. 

Because that person was gone with the sound of the beep.

🕪✆🅧

_Voicemails are the only thing I have_

_The sound of your voice it takes me back_

_If I could bring you back to life I'd give my own but_

_Just to see you_

_Not just to hear you_

**Author's Note:**

> [Voicemails](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZcJHaYBROc) is the song that's referenced at the end. Love the song.
> 
> Anyway if you can spot a plot in here please let me know, because I have no idea. Don’t look at the timestamps too closely they are mostly nonsense. And this was a big brain idea of storytelling until I realized I don’t know what a voicemail actually sounds like. So here we are, a month of this fic sitting in my drafts and finally giving in and posting this mess.
> 
> Let me know how much you hated that. Or something I guess /lh


End file.
